


My Heart

by SPACE__BOY



Series: Klance one shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Tomas Sanders, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY
Summary: Lance was coming over for the last time, to get his things.





	My Heart

_You can have the toaster and the PC._

Keith was devastated.

_Even my Timothy Green DVD._

He never thought Lance would go this far.

_I'll let you have the couch and the TV._

They got in a fight, and Lance left.

_Hang onto the jacket that you bought for me._

Lance was coming over for the last time, to get his things.

_I don't really care, you can keep the things we used to share._

He came and left without saying a word.

_But what did you do with my heart?_

After he left, Keith was empty of any emotion except sorrow.

_What, did you do with my heart?_

It was months later that Keith stopped. 

_No more fireworks._

He stopped eating, paying rent, talking to their friends.

_No more compass._

He stopped anything that was good for him.

_You didn't leave a single butterfly in my stomach._

He got admitted into the nearest mental hospital.

_You took my spyglass, no knowin' what lies ahead._

He was put on drugs, was forced to eat, and he pretended to get better.

 _No warmth at night, and left a dent in my bed_.

He got out after 3 years.

_I don't really care, you can keep the things we used to share!_

He went to the  store and saw Lance holding hands with Allura.

_But what did you do with my heart?_

He had lost his friends, his job, and his house, so he moved in with a fellow mental hospital patient.

_What did you do with my heart?_

He got new friends, a new job, and acted happy for years.

_Strip me of my pride, that's for the best._

Then he got the call.

_But you won't deprive me of a full nights' rest._

"Hello?"

 _So no more dreams, that aren't thought through, and I can't collect my thoughts because they're still with you_.

"Hey Keith, It's Lance."

_I don't really care, you can keep the things we used to share._

"Oh?"

_But what did you do with my heart?_

"I'm getting married, and I wanted to know if you would be my best man?"

_What did you do with my heart?_

"Of course! I would be honored." Lies.

_I wouldn't take it back though I'm sore._

After the wedding, Keith bought a small gun.

_I meant it when I said what's mine is yours._

He went to the courthouse and changed his will.

_need to know now that we're apart, what did you do with my heart?_

It gave Lance everything he owned, which was a stack of letters to Lance, a TV, and a bed.

_What did you do with my heart?_

Then he shot himself in the head in the middle of the mall where they met.

 


End file.
